


After the Ball

by dragonydreams



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get heated when Lindsey goes after the charity money. Takes place immediately after 'Blood Money'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Ball

Title: After the Ball  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Angel/Lindsey  
Summary: Things get heated when Lindsey goes after the charity money. Takes place immediately after 'Blood Money'.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Distribution: My site, the usual lists, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - just ask.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Author's Note: Thanks to [](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/profile)[**velvetwhip**](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/) and [](http://strangecreature.livejournal.com/profile)[**strangecreature**](http://strangecreature.livejournal.com/) for the speedy beta.  
Dedication: This is for [](http://emeraldswan.livejournal.com/profile)[**emeraldswan**](http://emeraldswan.livejournal.com/), for everything you're going through. I hope it cheers you up some. {{hugs}}

 

  
Angel stumbled down the stairs, pulling his robe on and loosely tying it as he headed towards the sound that had woken him. Someone was in the office, cursing quietly to themselves as they searched for something in the dark.

He stopped in the doorway, catching sight of Lindsey's face above the flashlight he held in his mouth. Angel silently groaned as his mind substituted his cock for that flashlight disappearing into Lindsey's gorgeous mouth. He willed his body not to react as he decided to make his presence known.

Flipping on the light switch, Angel watched in amusement as Lindsey spun around to face him.

"Can I help you find anything?" Angel asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Obviously caught in the act, Lindsey didn't bother to apologize for his actions, especially to Angel. "Where's the money?" he demanded.

"What money would that be?" Angel asked, playing innocent.

"The money you stole from the charity event," Lindsey said, his already short fuse growing shorter the longer he was in Angel's presence.

"Oh, that money," Angel said, casually walking closer to Lindsey. "I gave it away."

"You what?" Lindsey yelled.

"It was meant to go to charity, right? I just used the money for its intended purpose," Angel said, sitting on the edge of the desk.

"You had no right to do that," Lindsey said, walking right up to Angel. With Angel sitting, they were eye level with each other and Lindsey's furious eyes met Angel's amused ones.

"And you had the right to use that girl to try to bolster the image of your firm?" Angel countered.

"She was still going to get a cut, which would have been more than she could have brought in on her own in six months," Lindsey pointed out.

"And that excuses you for not giving it all to her?" Angel pressed.

"It… I…" Lindsey turned away in frustration, pacing a bit in the small office. "Why do you always have to involve yourself in my business?"

Angel knew the question was mostly rhetorical, but answered anyway. "Because it's just so much fun to get you all riled up."

Lindsey strode back across the room until he was standing in front of Angel. "I am not riled up," he firmly stated.

Angel laughed. "You sure about that?"

Anger flashed through Lindsey's eyes and before he knew it he was swinging his fist towards Angel's head. He was shocked when instead of feeling that satisfying sensation of knuckles meeting jaw, his arm was stopped half way to its target. He blinked then glared up into Angel's smug eyes.

Angel brought his free hand up to hold Lindsey's other arm away from his body, not giving him the chance to try taking a shot with his prosthetic hand. Leaning forward until they were nose to nose, Angel asked, "Still think you're not riled up?"

Lindsey glared into Angel's eyes for a moment before he involuntarily looked down to stare at Angel's lips, so close to his own, before glancing up again. Giving in to instinct, Lindsey pressed his body closer to Angel's until their lips met in a hard kiss.

Angel thought that Lindsey was going to head-butt him, but he wasn't coming at him fast enough. To say he was surprised when he felt Lindsey's lips against his would be an understatement, but the kiss was not unwelcome.

Lindsey pressed harder, wanting to fight Angel even in this. He could feel the strain on his arms as Angel still held them away from his body. He felt the edge of Angel's robe against his silk shirt and the firmness of the bare chest beneath.

Angel released one of Lindsey's arms to grab the back of his head, angling it so that he could deepen the kiss, pressing his tongue past his lips. Lindsey groaned and wrapped his free arm behind Angel's back, keeping their bodies locked together.

"What the hell was that?" Lindsey panted when they finally pulled apart.

"You got me," Angel said, needing the support of the desk behind him to keep him on his slightly wobbly legs. Lindsey raised an eyebrow at his phrasing. Angel rolled his eyes and said, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I think that I do," Lindsey agreed. "So, uh, you think that's gonna happen again?"

Angel smirked. "Why don't you come over here and find out?"

Lindsey took a hesitant half step towards Angel, shifting his weight between his feet for nearly a minute, clearly confused by the situation. While his body wanted nothing more than to rush back into Angel's arms, his brain didn't want him to look weak in front of his long-time nemesis.

"Oh, get over here already," Angel grumbled, reaching out and pulling Lindsey in front of him, devouring his mouth as soon as he was able to.

Lindsey groaned into the kiss at the rough treatment.

Angel straightened up to his full height and, without breaking the kiss, began walking Lindsey backwards, out into the lobby.

"Where are we going?" Lindsey asked between kisses.

"Thought we'd take this somewhere a little more comfortable than a wooden desk," Angel said, nipping at Lindsey's neck.

"Comfort, yeah, comfort's good," Lindsey said, suppressing another groan at Angel's ministrations.

"This way, lawyer boy," Angel said, releasing Lindsey and heading up the stairs towards his room.

Following, Lindsey said, "This doesn't mean that I like you now, you know?"

Angel laughed, "Yeah, I know. Feeling's mutual. Now get your ass in here and strip."

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written December 22, 2006.


End file.
